


Love

by spn_imagines



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-24 08:39:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4912699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spn_imagines/pseuds/spn_imagines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being an actor isn't easy. Expecially when you have a crush on your co-worker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I look over at Thomas and smile, blushing when he laughed.

_He has the cutest laugh ever._

Dylan locks eyes with me and makes kissy faces. 

I roll my eyes, returning my attention back to the interviewer, Julie.

"Anyways," She clears her throat, looking at her papers.

"Who are all of you closest to in the cast?" Julie asks.

I pause, thinking, before gesturing at Thomas, Dylan, and Will.

Thomas just pointed at me, poking me in the face in the process. 

Will pointed at Thomas and I, and Dylan pointed at me. 

"This is so confusing," Julie let out a fake laugh, giving herself an awkward looking double-chin.

I sniff softly, waiting for the next question. 

"What's one of the best memories you can think of?" Julie asks. 

I shift, biting down on my lip. 

I look at the others, and Dylan takes in a breath. "When Em first joined set, she had an anxiety attack. She thought she wasn't good enough. So, we all hugged her, especially Thomas, and she eventually calmed down and then called me 'Dill Pickle'." Dylan broke into a laugh as the rest of the crew joins in. 

Julie turns her attention to me. "What's yours." 

I stay silent, thinking. I shrug, "I've had a lot of good memories with these guys." 

Thomas looks at me, poking me in the face again and giving me a look. I roll my eyes. I sigh, "Fine. It was probably when this one interviewer chased us all around. Dylan and I weren't caught, but Thomas was cornered up on a countertop." I chuckle, "It was great." 

Thomas sends me another look, knowing that I was covering up something. Julie noticed it, too.

"Stop lying." Julie accuses me. 

I snort, "Ugh. Probably when they hugged me. It was comforting." I wrap my arms around Thomas' waist, and his arm went automatically around my shoulder. 

"I ship you guys." Dylan said. I look at him weirdly. "How do you know what that means?" I question.

"I talk to my fans on Twitter." Dylan shrugs, turning slightly red. 

I narrow my eyes. "I don't believe that." 

Dylan's blush darkens, and he looks away from me. I snicker, and wait for the interview to end.

 

 

* * *

 

 

I walk out of the place, fluffling up my hair as it started to lightly rain.

"I'm glad I chose to drive my car today." I let out a huff of air. 

"You should let me ride with you." Dylan said. I nodded. "Are we still up for night swimming later?" Will asked. 

"If it stops raining, yes." Thomas answered, sending me a look.

I grin at them. "I'll see y'all in a few hours?" I ask, unlocking my Lamborghini Aventador. 

Dylan climbs into the passenger seat, and Thomas nods at me, before I hop into my car and turn the engine over.

I back out and start driving back to the hotel.

I slow down when the light turns red, and Dylan looks at me.

"When are you gonna tell him?" He asks. I shrug, biting my lip.

"You've gotta tell him tonight. If you don't tell him, I will." Dylan warns. I pause, "I think it'd be better if you told him. I don't think I can do it." I blush.

Dylan nods, "You're my best friend, I'll do anything."

I send him a thankful look. "Thank you, Dylan. Really." I smile at him warmly. 

Dylan returns it, and I press down on the gas pedal as the light turns green.

"If you don't want to do it, it's really okay." I say after a moment of silence.

"I want to do it." Dylan nods at me. 

I pull into the parking space at the 'Landmark' hotel, and lock my car behind me after Dylan gets out.

I look over at him and flash him another smile in thanks, and he chuckles, and I jog into the lobby with Dylan behind me. 

I climb up the stairs swiftly, taking two at a time and unlock my room swiftly as Dylan walks into the room beside mine.

I saw Thomas' 1985 Ferarri in the parking lot, so I swiftly changed into my bathing suit as the sun set outside. 

I grab my phone, swiftly making a group chat. 

_Beach? -Emma_

_Yas, omg!!!!!!!!!!!! -Will_

I roll my eyes and put my phone in a drawer, and walk down the stairs and down onto the beach.

I grab a random beach chair and sit down on it, listening to the music someone was playing. 

I sigh, shifting around in my chair.

"Hello, love." I hear Thomas greet. I look up at him and smile brightly, standing up. 

Will and Dylan run up, and Thomas smiles at me sweetly. 

"Emma!" Will shrieks, ruffling my hair. 

I laugh, ducking away from him as I pull my hair up into a messy bun.

 "Shall we?" Thomas asks. I nod and Will and Dylan take off, and Dylan almost side tackled Will.

I can hear them laughing as Thomas looks over at me. 

Dylan runs back at his and kicks sand at Thomas. I roll my eyes as Thomas runs at them.

I continue my walk towards the water, as the boys join me again. 

 "Are we actually swimming?" Dylan asks. I shrug, "It's not like we have our bathing suits on or anything." I step into the water, waiting. 

"It's either this or the pool." Will said. "How about we go to the pool at night? Like when the sun fully sets." I suggest. 

Dylan nods and I sit down. Thomas follows me, and I watch the sunset. 

Dylan and Will wrestle around near us. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

I run to the pool, ducking through doors.

"It's so cold." I shiver, staring at the rain outside.

Thomas lets out a breath, and I let my hair down before jumping into the warm water.

I duck under, surfacing and gesturing at the boys and they hop in.

"It's so warm!" Will shouts, and it echos.

"Don't yell." I mutter. "Sowwy." Will pouts. I pat his head.

"Thomas, can I talk to you for a second?" Dylan asks, gesturing at the door. 

Thomas nods, and climbs out of the pool, shivering. 

Dylan and Thomas walk outside and into the staircase. 

I freeze up, feeling myself blush." 

Will looks over at me awkwardly. "It's so quiet now." He says, ducking under the water. 

Dylan peeps out the door and gestures at me as he walks out and jumps into the pool. 

I climb out swiftly, and into the staircase.

Thomas is sitting down, looking at me with wide eyes. 

"Hey." I mutter. "Do you really?" He asks, hope filling his gaze. 

I blush and nod. Thomas is on his feet in an instant, engulfing me in a hug. 

I hug him back tightly, and he pulls away partially, cupping my face in his hands and pressing his lips to mine. I kiss back instantly, tangling my hands in his hair. 

I pull back, taking in a breath before pressing my lips to his again. We part when air became needed and he rests his forehead on mine. 

"I'm glad that Dylan told you." I say, blushing. 

Thomas chuckles, nodding, "I've liked you since you walked into that audition room." 

I nod in agreement. "Me too. Are we gonna tell the others?" I ask. 

Thomas shrugs, holding my gaze. "It's up to you really." 

I roll my eyes, "Thomas, really. I don't care if they find out."

Thomas pauses, "I'll probably tell them later." 

I smile, pressing my lips to his again. Someone walks down the stairs, "Get a room!" They grumble,  and I roll my eyes, glaring at them. "Maybe you should literally take the elevator." I gesture at Thomas and he follows me back into the pool.

Dylan and Will are sitting in the hot tub at the far end. "I wonder what people would think if they just walked in and saw two men sitting together in a hot tub." I say, raising an eyebrow.

Will laughs, while Dylan makes kissy faces at Thomas and I.

I turn red, trying to ignore him.

Will splashed Dylan in the face and I roll my eyes again, before walking over to the hot tub and stepping in.

Thomas followed me, sliding into the open space beside me.

He laces his fingers with mine under the water, covered by the bubbles.

"The pool closes in an hour." Dylan said, reading a sign.

"We'll stay in here until they come and get us." Will says.

Thomas rolls his eyes, squeezing my hand slightly.

"We still have to take a shower tonight." Dylan points out.

"True true." I nod in agreement.

"That also means we should get back up to the room." Dylan adds. I shrug, "It's up to you guys."

"Come on." Thomas stands up, pulling me out of the water.

We all run back to our rooms, and I hop into the shower almost instantly.

I relax, trying to hurry up.

I dried my hair, washed my face and brushed my teeth, pulling on my pajamas before walking out.

I rub my eyes and check my phone

_Can I come to your room? -Thomas_

_Yeah, sure. -Emma_

I wait a moment, before someone is knocking on my door.

I let Thomas in, shutting the door behind him. "It's so cold." He mutters, shivering.

"Sorry," I pout and wrap him up in a hug, holding him to my chest.

"Cuddles?" He pouts, forming the perfect puppy face.

I grin, "Awh, come on." I hold open the covers and he climbs in, and I curl in beside him.

I wrap my arms around his waist, pulling him to me. "I don't understand how you're from London, yet you think this is cold?"  I question. 

Thomas shrugs, cuddling into my chest, hugging my neck. 

He presses kisses up my neck, pecking my lips.

I could feel Thomas getting tired. "Here, get some sleep." I press a feather-light kiss to his forehead, and his eyes close. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

I wake with a jolt, noticing Thomas was gone.

I notice a note. I rub my eyes and swing my legs off of the edge of the bed. 

I grab it, starting to brush my teeth, and scan over the paper.

_Hi. I will not be here in the morning, because, I am going to Starbucks. I know what you like, I'll get you something. :) -Thomas_

I grin, checking my phone. 

There's a knock on the door and I walk over, opening it. 

Dylan and Will walk in, completly ignoring the fact that I still had a toothbrush in my mouth. 

I swiftly finish up, looking over at them.

"What's wrong?" I ask, seeing Will's distress.

He hesitates, "Can you drive fast?" I nod, "Let me put on clothes," I grab my suitcase and lock myself in the bathroom. I throw on clothes, walking out and grabbing my keys.

"Crap." I hiss. Dylan turns towards me. 

"My car is only a two seater." I bite my lip. "The trunk?" Will asks, raising an eyebrow. "It's very small, but that would work. I'll try and drive before it gets too warm." I run out and open up the trunk. Will squeezes in, and I shut it. 

"Get in!" I urge, lunging into the drivers seat.

I swiftly crank the car, backing out of the parking space, and speeding down the highway. 

"Where do I need to go?" I ask. 

"Starbucks." Dylan says, blushing. "Thomas told us to meet him there cause his car broke down." 

I roll my eyes. "You guys scared me." I let out a breath, speeding up. 

=I pull into a parking space at Starbucks, and open the trunk. I see Will climb out, and he shuts it and I lock the car after Dylan gets out.

I see Thomas standing over his Ferrari, the hood up. 

"Need help?" I ask, rolling my eyes. 

Thomas looks over at me and grins, "That'd be nice." I lean over his car, making sure everything is in check and in the right place. 

I reach in, ignoring the heat, and tug at the transmission wires. 

"They're disconnected. Is it unlocked? I need a screwdriver. Will, they should be in the trunk." I look up at him with a pleading look. 

Will nods and jogs off and returns a moment later with a toolbox. Thomas nods. "It should be unlocked.

I opened the door and slid the seat back as far as it would go, and unscrewed the compartment underneath the steering wheel. 

I grab the transmission wires and rehook them, and reach up and try and turn the engine over. 

It revs up, "Magic." I say, fixing everything back to like it was.

Thomas shut the hood and I put my toolbox back into the trunk.

I walk back over, sending the boys a pleased look. "I'm proud of myself." I grin, clapping my hands lightly, and Thomas leans forward and plants a kiss on my cheek. "You should be." He mutters and I turn red.

Will's eyes flash between us and he raises an eyebrow.

I turn redder and Will just shakes his head, sending Dylan a look. 

Dylan grins proudly. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Today is the last day at the beach.

"I don't wanna go home!" I complain, flopping down on my bed.

"Same." Dylan said, "At least something good happened on this trip."

I shrug, "I guess. We probably won't last long, knowing our jobs might get in the way." I mutter, rolling over to stare out the window.

The bed dips as Dylan sits down, and I push myself up. 

"Dill Pickle." I say, and he turns to look at me. 

"You're the only person that calls me that." Dylan says. "I'll stop if you don't like it."

 


End file.
